Coming Back
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: A 16 year old Dipper has gone missing... That was 20 years ago... Everyone that knew him thinks he is dead... 20 years later... a young girl named Rey comes to the small "Sweet" town...
1. 20 years ago

A 16 year old Dipper walked out into the forest. It was his safe place, he knew he wouldn't be bothered here.

He sat on the dirt and was just thinking to himself.

He breathed in some fresh air and pulled a journal from his vest.

It looked like Ford's. But it was blue, silver, and had a 4 on it.

The first one was given to him for his thirteenth birthday and every year he came back, he explored more.

This book was filled about half way. And Dipper knew he was far from done filling it out.

Dipper heard rustling behind him. He turned around and just saw a black thing come at him, and then...

Nothing.

"Dipper Pines still missing, police still have no clue where the boy could be. If you have any leads or have seen the boy, let authorities know immediately." came from the news.

"Oh Stan, Dipper has been missing for a whole week! Will they find him?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know." Stan said honestly.

"Stanley Pines can i talk to you in the kitchen?" a police officer said.

They walked in. "Look Stan, it has been a whole week. We have surched all of Gravity Falls. We needed to call off the search. You should just move on." the officer said.

"No!" Stan cried.

Little did they know, Mabel heard the whole thing.


	2. 20 years later

Rey looked at the crumbling Mystery Shack.

"Looks like it has seen better days." she joked.

A jolly big fella came out of the building.

"Sup daug? You must be Rey. I'm Soos." Soos said.

She laughed. "Yep. I like you Soos."

"Well then you are going to like it in Gravity Falls." Soos said.

"I know I will." she said as she looked around.

"Hey did you hear about..." Soos started to say but stopped talking.

"What? What is it?" Rey asked.

"Just a memory, I knew someone who came here and disappeared and hasn't come back." Soos said.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Rey said feeling sad.

Soos popped up. "Here daug let me show you to your room."

It was the attic of the place. By the looks of it, someone had lived here before. Just not sure who.

She sat on the bed, blew some of her brown hair from her face, and looked intently at the triangle tattoo on her hand.

She never paid for it. Her parents told her he was born with it.

She didn't believe that.

She looked under the bed; saw something sitting in the dust. she pulled herself under the bed and while coughing from the dust pulled out a journal. It was blue, silver, with a Pine tree and a number 1 on it.

She opened it.

"I can't believe I get to track the rare and unbelievable things in Gravity Falls. But things aren't as perfect as they were. Someone has been watching me, I can feel the stare. If someone else is reading this, I urge to tell you; in this town, there is no one you can trust."

The name wasn't at the bottom, it was ripped off. A name didn't show up anywhere. Almost as if he didn't want people knowing who he was.

"Hey daug, if you want you can pick out something from the gift shop!" Soos said.

"Be right down!" she called.

She put the journal into her vest pocket.

down in the gift shop she picked out a white and blue cap with a Pine tree on it.

"You look like a female version of him..." Soos said, she could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Was it the person who disappeared? Who was he?" Rey asked.

Soos sighed. "His name was Dipper Pines; about 24 years ago he came to Gravity Falls for the first time. He didn't like it at first, but then he started fighting monsters, and inspecting the weird. And saved the town from a dream demon." Soos explained.

"That's amazing! He seemed like a real hero!" Rey exclaimed.

"Yes. but fast forward four years he and his sister came again. about two weeks into his visit, he took a walk in the forest. it was his place to be alone. we heard his sister start screaming and crying. Dipper just vanished. he has been gone for 20 years... today." Soos finished and finally broke down.

Rey quickly ran to his side, trying to comfort him. He soon realized he was sobbing and quickly tried to calm himself. Rey pulled back.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Soos finished breathing, "Yes, I'm alright I just have to not talk about that as much." Soos said calmly.

Rey tried to stifle a yawn.

"Hey I guess you should be going to bed. Big day, maybe you want to introduce yourself to the townsfolk." Soos suggested.

"You know what; I think I will do that." Rey said with a smile.

She stood up and walked back up to the attic. She sat on the bed and flipped to a page about "eye-bats."

After about a half an hour she fell asleep with the book on her chest.


	3. Dream Invaders

It was dark cold. Rey knew she was dreaming, but it felt so...

Real.

"Heya kid!" a voice called to her.

She screamed and punched it in the eye.

"Whoa! No need for violence!" he exclaimed as he jumped back.

Rey was still in a position where she could attack again at any moment.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The triangle took of his hat, "Bill Cipher is the name. And i know about you Rey!" Bill exclaimed.

"How do you know me?!" she exclaimed about to hit him again.

"Oh i know lots of things."

"So "Bill" what do you want?" she asked.

"I want to make a deal." he said.

She looked at him as if he were insane.

"Uhhhggg you were just as stubborn as the first time you were here." Bill said under his breath. "Here how about i do this?"

"Do what?" Rey asked.

Bill got a yellow cloth and fliped it around himself. Suddenly he stood, as a person.

He had blond hair, a top hat, bow tie, yellow cape, and a eye patch over one eye.

Rey had to admit, he looked kinda hot.

"Thank you, i worked it all out." Bill said.

" _Shit he can read minds?"_

 _"_ Sure can sweet cake! In the mind scape, i can do anything!" Bill exclaimed.

He made the world flip upside down. Rey screamed and he flipped it back. She fell on her butt.

"Oh you and Pine tree have so much in common. Can i see your hand?" he asked.

"Why?" she started but before she could finish the dream demon had her hand in his.

He was looking at the tattoo.

He smiled, and let it go.

"Well then Rey, i leave you with this one thing; watch who you see. There are many people who can put on a great show! But in the shadows, you see who they _really_ are."

"Like you?" she asked.

"Hey! I may look bad, but you will trust me... In time..." he cackled and left. 

Rey awoke with a start.

She looked around the room for any sign of the triangle, man, freak thing, but sure enough he was gone.

She looked at her hand again, to him it looked familiar... Like he had seen it before.

She looked over at the pine tree hat that was sitting on the night stand next to the journal.

She then thought about Soos's tale on the boy that disappeared.

And then about Bill's warning.

 _"What did he mean?"_ she thought. _"It's just like the journal. But i'm sure he didn't make it."_

She groaned. "This is so confusing!" she growled and threw a pillow at the wall.

After calming down she sighed and soon went back to sleep.

Unaware of the faint yellow glow from her hand. 


	4. Hello Townsfolk new and old

Rey woke up to a constant tick... Tick... Tick...

She groaned. She tried to put a pillow on her head to block out the noise but that didn't work.

She knew she would have to wake up. Hopefully she didn't sleep in too much.

After all, there was a town full of people to meet.

She walked down the stairs yawning all the while.

"Did you get a good nights sleep dude?" Soos asked.

"It was alright, I'm just not a morning person." Rey answered. She decided to keep Cipher a secret for the time being.

"Well, i had some time. I packed you a small lunch for your town visit." Soos said.

"That's very thoughtful of you Soos. I will be leaving in a few." Rey said.

Time skip (you are still reading... ?)

The first people Rey met were Robbie, Wendy, and Gideon. Out of those she liked Wendy the best so far.

Apperently, Wendy had a neice that was 2 years younger than she.

And Gideon has a younger sister, 12 by the looks of it.

Robbie didn't have any relatives as far as she was awhere.

She knocked at another door. The woman that opened had golden blond hair. Diamond earings. And a surprised look on her face.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"Ummm hi, I'm Rey. I am knew to town and uhh..."

"Do you have parents?" she asked.

"Yes." Rey said it like it was obvious.

"Oh sorry. I'm Pacifica." she said holding her hand.

Rey shook it.

 _"That was weird_ " she thought.

"You almost done meeting everyone?" Pacifica asked her.

"Almost. After i was going to take a stoll through the woods." Rey answered with a smile.

"Well be careful, those woods can be a bit of a hasle." she warned.

"I will be." Rey yelled before running to the next house.

After a few more she was walking down the road to the forest when BAM!

Someone ran straight to her and gave her a hug.

"Ahhhh do i even know you?!" Rey started to scream thinking this was a kidnapping.

She was put down.

The person that hugged her had chestnut brown hair. Brown eyes. Red headband. And a pink dress with a shooting star at the bottom left.

"I'm Mabel! Soos told me all about you! He is right though you look just like him! Are you doing anything else? Areyouintoboys?" was the ramble that came from Mabel's mouth.

"I'm sorry what?" Rey asked.

Mabel took a breath to ask more questions but Rey cut her off.

"Look lady, i don't really know you. But i am going to go finish my stroll, go back to the mystery shack, and read up on the town." Rey said and started walking into the woods.

"Uhhh you don't want to do that!" Mabel said.

"Because the forest is dangerous? And yada yada right?" Rey asked.

"Its the spot..." Mabel trailed off. She just stood there, starring into the woods.

Rey shrugged and started to walk. She made it into the forest.

There were many things to see. Gnomes, fairies, other magical creatures.

Then she saw something in a clearing that frightened her. 

A Bill Cipher statue. 

She walked up close to it. There were faint whispers coming from it.

While she couldn't make any out. She thought touching it would make it stop.

The whispers turned into voices, and it was a full conversation.

 _"I'm not making deals with you! How did you get back?"_

 _"Just come with me, Dipper. Everything is going to be alright."_

 _"But will i ever see them again?"_

 _"In time."_

And then everything went black.

"Rey?"  
"Dude?"  
"Is she gonna wake?"

She wanted to open her eyes. Let them know she was fine. But her eye lids wanted to stay shut forever.

With an extreme amount of pain, she opened them.  
"Rey!" Soos exclaimed and hugged her.

"My head..." she trailed off.

"Oh yea. Mabel found you by the Bill statue. She didn't know what happened but you hit your head. You were bleeding." Soos said.

She turned to Mabel, and laughed, "Maybe i was wrong about you..." she smiled passed out.

And the monitor went flat.

 **Hold your horses. It is just the forth chapter! But i know that was a lot to happen!**

 **And there is still much more to come...**

Kay bye! Kisses! ?


End file.
